


Cliffs Edge

by damniamgay



Series: Kim and Trini [7]
Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F, Pre-relationship ish, its pretty gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 20:33:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13772004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damniamgay/pseuds/damniamgay
Summary: The prompt, "Are you blushing?" From tumblr kinda the makings of the trimberly relationship. It's gay basically.





	Cliffs Edge

**Author's Note:**

> Yes. That's a reference to Lesbian Jesus aka Hayley Kiyoko.

Trini kicked her feet against the side of the cliff her and Kim were sat on. She stared down to the dark abyss hardly believing how that there was a ship down there. "I enjoyed today." She said simply and flicked a small stone off the edge. "Me too." Kim nodded in agreement, barely looking up from the sun setting on the horizon. "Are you okay?" Trini asked, after no response she continued "Cause I know that you like to talk a lot and normally you aren't quiet."

Kim shrugged, "I was thinking about you. Me. Us. The whole superpowers thing. We would've never met if we didn't become superheroes. That's crazy." Trini cocked an eyebrow and Kim continued her thought track, "If I was still friends with Amanda and her posse and we still became superheroes I don't think any of us-mainly me and you-would've been friends cause Amanda would've been her dickish self. And it's just-" Trini rolled her eyes once, "Kim, what's your point here?"

The Indian girl sighed, "I guess, I just wanted to say I appreciate you." She said sheepishly which was unlikely for her character. "Ah, well I appreciate you too, Hart." Trini responded.

A deep crimson crept up Kim's neck, "Are you blushing?" Trini asked with a broad smirk on her face.

"I am not!" Kim said trying to hide her face in the sleeves of a shirt she borrowed from Trini. "Suave Kim Hart is reduced to nothing when she realises she has actual friends."

"Shut up, Trini." She said quietly as she placed her hand on Trini's cheek and closed in. Leaving a few seconds hesitation in case anyone wanted to back out, they didn't. Kim kissed Trini, her hand snaking round to the back of the yellow rangers neck and the other hand resting on her shoulder. Trini's hands rested on Kim's waist. When they pulled apart after what seemed like ten years, Kim bit her lip and then laughed out. "You're blushing!"

Trini hid her face in Kim's neck, "Am not."  
Kim kissed Trini's head and waited for her to pull away first. "So, I guess this makes us more than friends huh!" Kim said laughing at her own joke. 

**Author's Note:**

> Look at me! Two times in a week, who's proud! (Just me) but yeah if you have any ideas for next one shots/series or anything let me know. And thanks for reading!


End file.
